New Trouble New Doctor
by Crusher66
Summary: An unknown woman helps Steve and needs Steve's help later that night. Also a new relationship for Jesse comes along with the woman! Newly Updated and revised. MARY SUEISH!


New Doctor  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Amanda Bentley, Dr. Mark Sloan, Dr. Jesse Travis, and Lt. Steve Sloan. I do own Dr. Katherine Johnson.  
  
Synopsis: Jesse meets a girl and Steve has to save her.  
  
Downtown LA with shopping stores everywhere and crowded sidewalks. It's a nice, hot day... for a robbery!  
  
"Stop! LAPD!" a familiar sound said. It, being Steve, of course. "Damn." He cursed under his breath. The man he was chasing was about his height, but, had an advantage at running and was far ahead. While running full force, the robber was knocking people left and right to the cement ground. Coming in the rear was another police officer trying to help Steve. There is one person who stands out, not the police officer, Steve or even the unknown robber dressed all in black. It was a young woman, maybe in her mid 20's. She was 5'6'' and weighed about 150 pounds with brown hair and glasses. She had a mischievous grin on her face. She knew she wasn't going to be the next person knocked down...or so she thought  
  
She grabbed hold of the nearest lamp pool and then stuck out her right foot onto the cement sidewalk. The robber was to busy looking back to see where the lieutenant was at and not focusing out front. His foot caught onto her ankle and fell, crashing to the ground. Steve ran to the burglar, read him his rights and he cuffed him. The other police officer took the robber to his car and drove off. Steve went up to the unknown woman to see if she was all right. As he came closer, he could see she was hugging her ankle in pain, but she was shedding no tears.  
  
"I'm going to take you to the hospital." Steve said in a masculine voice. He offered a hand to help her up but she was oblivious to it.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She began to try to stand up by herself but couldn't. Her ankle was already beginning to swell and turn purple. "I guess I'm not fine."  
  
Steve helped her to his car and drove her to the hospital. The two didn't spark up conversation in the car. Steve didn't even ask her for her name and she didn't give him her name. Steve and the still unknown woman parted ways when they arrived outside of the nearest hospital, Community General. Steve went to talk to Amanda and Mark in the doctor's lounge, and the unknown woman went with Dr. Jesse Travis into radiology for x-rays and then to exam room 2.  
  
"So what's your name? I'm Dr. Jesse Travis but call me Jesse." She's kind of attractive, Jesse thought to himself. He gave her a once over and smiled to himself.  
  
"I'm Dr. Katherine Johnson. But call me Katie." Jesse bent down to tie his sneakers. Katie tilted her head, looking straight at his cute butt. She bite her lower lip then smiled. He's kind of cute, she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh, a doctor HUH?" He never dated a doctor before, but he had gone out with a lot of young, pretty female nurses.  
  
"Yeah ER doctor. I just got a job at Community General. Is it anywhere near her." She obviously didn't notice the humungous sign out front saying 'Community General Hospital' in block letters.  
  
"It's so close. The ER at Community General Hospital is just down the hall. I guess I'll be seeing you a lot. I usually work in ER too."  
  
"Great!" Her voice was soft. There was something about Dr. Johnson, Dr. Travis loved, was it her perfect smile, or her beautiful blue eyes?  
  
"You'll love it here. Everyone is nice. You have a small fracture but not a complete break so I'm going to put a cast on you and you can start work in about a week or two."  
  
"A week!? But I'm suppose to start tomorrow." Now all I have to do for the next week...or two is to sleep, eat, eat and watch TV. Boy isn't this going to be peachy.  
  
"If you want to you could spend sometime at my apartment. I got a lot of movies." He was reading her mind. The look of boredom passed on her face and he saw. Hopefully they would get together. "Don't argue with me and tell me no. Believe me I know how it feels to stuck in the house with nothing to do," he said. "I'm your doctor. Now I'll be back with your crutches."  
  
"Oh great. I never got a sprain or broken anything and in the first week of being in The Golden State I get a broken leg. Oh, I hope get into trouble for having to take the week off already or even get fired," Katie said aloud. Jesse was standing outside and heard everything she said. He was disappointed that he didn't hear anything like 'I love Jesse' or 'he's so cute.'  
  
"Don't worry you won't get into trouble for taking a little off time." She believed him. She felt anything that Jesse said was and would be the truth, always. "Come on. Let's walk over to the doctor's lounge and you can meet Dr. Sloan and Dr. Bentley."  
  
"You walk and I'll hobble!" She said this with a glimmer in her eye and a pretty smile. They both laughed.  
  
"Ok." Dr. Travis said with a chuckle. He liked her already. They both walked...well Jesse walked and Katie hobbled to the lounge. There they saw Mark and Steve.  
  
"Nice to meet you again." Steve said politely. "My name is Steve. Thanks for the help back there." Steve and Katie both shook hands. I hope she isn't like Dad or Jesse and follow the need to help out on all of my cases.  
  
"I'm Katherine Johnson. But call me Katie." Her shake was firm.  
  
"Katie. This is Dr. Sloan, Steve's dad." Jesse said with his.  
  
"Hello nice to meet Dr. Sloan." They shook hands also.  
  
"How do you do? Please call me Mark." Mark liked her instantly. It was something in her personality. She seemed to be like Jesse, personality wise. Mark could tell in any situation she could keep her head and would do anything to help anyone.  
  
"I think we have another member to the Sloan Fan Club!" Amanda said while she was entering. She could see the bond all ready. The two women were talking like old friends in no time. "What on earth happened to you?"  
  
"Well I tripped a robber who was running from Steve. Just a normal day." All five laughed.  
  
"Oh Amanda do you have any info on the John Bishop Murder?" Steve asked.  
  
"DR. SLOAN TO OR 2 DR. SLOAN TO OR 2." Rang the PA system. The voice was followed by heavy static.  
  
"I have to go." Dr. Mark Sloan said. Everyone said bye to him.  
  
"Come on Steve. I'll show you the report." Amanda and Steve left for the pathology lab. Now in the doctor's lounge were Dr. Jesse Travis and Dr. Katherine Johnson. The two talked about little things.  
  
"Is there anything you do for fun?" she asked eagerly.  
  
"Fun?! I sleep eat and surf that's my fun. What do you like to do?"  
  
"Well," She was kind of a geek in high school. A computer nerd and band geek. "I play the sax and guitar and I love to surf...the net."  
  
"Mark plays clarinet and I love computers."  
  
"Cool. I think I'll like it here." She didn't like it here...she loved it here. She loved Jesse. She liked everyone she met, except the man who sprained her ankle.  
  
"So is there any good restaurants around here?" She was famished and would probably end up in the cafeteria then calling a cab.  
  
"Actually yes there is. Bar-B-Q Bobs. Best ribs in town. Probably best ribs on the west coast." Jesse said proud fully.  
  
"Ribs!?" Jesse frowned with the tone of voice Katie put to RIBS. "I love them." Jesse face just changed. He was so happy.  
  
"Well tonight, do you uh, want to go and get some ribs." He was nervous asking her out. It was the first time he would ask some one to go out with him since Susan. Oh Susan how he missed her, but all the heartbreak she gave him.  
  
"Of course!" Yippee I got a date with him. Yes!  
  
"Great my shift ends in about an hour."  
  
"Great. I'll be here or in the gift shop." An average woman, Jesse thought, always shopping.  
  
"Okay."  
  
It was quarter-after-five and Jess and Katie left for Bob's. When they arrived Mark and Amanda were at a table. Steve was taking orders from customers.  
  
"Jess, boy am I glad you're here." Steve said exasperated. The place was packed.  
  
"No can do. I'm on a date."  
  
"Please Jess." He had said with his big brotherly tone and with a puppy dog face.  
  
"Please nothing. Like I said before, I'm on a date." Jesse gave him a wink and left him. Katie hobbled over to the table with help from Jesse.  
  
"Anyone move and you're dead." Burst a loud holler. It was a tall man with a small gun in hand. People shrieked in horror or ducked under the table. Steve luckily was able to get to a phone but when he reached to pick up the phone the killer grabbed Katie's wrist and brought her up hurting her ankle again. She yelled. "Go ahead. Pick up the phone, she's dead. Press 9 and he's dead." He pointed the gun at Jess. "Press 1 and your dad gets a bullet. And press the other 1 she's as good as dead." He pointed the gun towards Amanda.  
  
"You don't want to shoot anyone." Mark tried to reason to him. The unknown intruder twisted Katie's arm back she was shrieking in pain. Jess' heart was going up in flames. He couldn't stand someone hurting her but he knew that if he said anything she could end up on one of Amanda's metal slabs.  
  
"How would you know what I want. You're right I don't want to kill anyone yet. I just want to take someone then kill her. Come on wench."  
  
"You can't!" Jess said. He stood up from the table. "Take me instead."  
  
"You ain't no good to me. I want revenge." The man was dragging the young doctor out the door with her, finally crying in pain. Steve drew his gun from his holster and followed them out. He tried to take a shot at the tires but was afraid what would happen to her if the tire burst.  
  
"Damn. I can't catch them." Steve said under his breath.  
  
"Mark we have to do something." Amanda said sadly. "Why did they take her? Where did they take her?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I don't know where the took her but they took her for revenge." Mark said with his glimmer in his eye.  
  
"But why would anyone want revenge?" Amanda asked. Why would anybody want hurt her, Amanda thought. Jesse didn't say or do anything but sit there staring at nothing.  
  
"I couldn't stop them. I called the police. They're on their way" Steve said. It may have only been a few hours of knowing her but they all loved her.  
  
"Wait. Could it be a relative of the guy that you two arrested earlier this morning?" Mark said he knew he just had to be right.  
  
"Probably. I can do a check down at the office." Steve answered his gray- haired father.  
  
"Wait. He said he was going to kill her so we have to hurry up and get her." Jess said and just realized the grim thought of her not coming back. "She probably needs medical attention with that ankle and that wrist."  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" He tied her arms behind her back and blind folded her. She was tied up so tight that the rope was digging into her skin.  
  
"What I said I was. I'm going to get revenge. You helped the police catch my brother. You took his life away and now I must take yours." He began to laugh. He could just picture two dead bodies side by side: Lt. Steve Sloan and Dr. Katherine Johnson.  
  
"Please don't. Please," she begged.  
  
"Too late. If you never tripped my brother, you wouldn't be in this mess anyhow. First I might get Sloan and use you as bait." The still unknown man laughed in her face and cussed her out. She kept crying. Not just because she was hurt, but because she was being used as bait to kill Steve. "I'll call your friend and he'll show up as the hero and die as a loser. Then you will follow."  
  
"No you can't!" Katie tried to bargain with the man. They pulled into a driveway leading to a mansion. He was dragging her to the entrance not noticing her ankle. He went inside and locked her into a bedroom. He kept her tied up but took off her blind fold. Damn, she thought. She was searching frantically for a telephone. Damn, she thought again after not finding one and no place to hide. Downstairs in the family room there was the unknown man dialing the phone number of Lt. Steve Sloan at his office.  
  
"Sloan here."  
  
"Ah Sloan. I hope you hurry up to find where she is before I make her Swiss cheese." Steve was tracing the phone call.  
  
"You just wait. I'll get her and you'll be in jail with your brother." He tried to keep him talking so he could trace it.  
  
"I thought you'd never find out you arrested my younger brother this morning. Wow you really impressed me. But you think your smart. You'll never find her...alive."  
  
"You touch her and I will strangle you with my bare hands."  
  
"If you can even get a hold of me." And on that note, he hung up. "Did the trace go through?" Steve asked, he needed to know where she's at.  
  
"Yes Lieutenant. The address is 555 Ocean View Boulevard." Steve left afterwards with out even saying bye and thinking god I hope she's alive.  
  
When he arrived at the mansion he knocked on the door. But what he didn't know was that Jess was following him. Jesse knew Steve wouldn't tell him anything so Jesse follow him. She may need medical assistance that Steve can't provide, Jesse thought. Jess saw Katie looking out the window and the vine fence right under it. He was thinking up a way of how to get up there and to help her. He grabbed a rock. He was up the ladder in no time and was stopped by the window. Katie knew what he was about to do so she moved to the side. He got the stone out of his pocket and threw it in the windows way. He cleared the stray glass that remained.  
  
CRASH! Steve thought of the worse and kicked the door down with gun in hand. At the same time the killer was running upstairs, to find out what the commotion was all about.  
  
"Stop! LAPD!" He pointed the gun and shot. He missed the bad guy and shot a vase. "Good. Steve is on his way." He shouted in the window to Katie.  
  
The door suddenly bursts open to see the bad guy. He pointed the gun at Katie. He took a shot but was off target while he was being thrown to the floor. The two big guys went at it on the floor. Jesse climbed in the window. He untied her and checked her wrists, which were bleeding.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jesse asked hugging her. She was still is shock and just nodded. She still couldn't comprehend what all happened that day. Steve cuffed the man and took him to jail and Jesse took Katie to the hospital. When those two arrived Mark checked Katie out and checked her in.  
  
"How is she?" Amanda asked.  
  
"She's good." Jesse answered her peaking in the doorway to a sleeping Katie. Katie began to wake up to see Jesse, Steve, Mark, and Amanda standing in the room.  
  
"Hello sleeping beauty." Amanda said with a touch of irony.  
  
"Hi all." Katie said. Jesse sat on the bed, and the rest took the chairs. Jesse stroked her cheek.  
  
"I think I'm going to gag," Steve said. Amanda hit him on the shoulder. 


End file.
